That's Why
by Otaku Kid1996
Summary: Veneziano and potato head came over to visit again today. He actually had the nerve to ask why I hate him so much.. Why? WHY? This bastard was asking why! I had plenty of reasons to hate him! Why did he even have to ask?


**Writing from Romano's POV is difficult! DX All I gotta say there! And I am slowly getting back the motivation to write! :D So YAY! XD Sorry I keep making you guys wait!**

That potato-eating bastard showed up again with Veneziano today. As usual, Veneziano was obsessively clinging to him. I swear it's like he's begging potato-head to love him back. I don't get what's so great about him. He yells at Veneziano all the time and is just a total idiot sometimes. He doesn't even listen that much and he's a stupid bastard no matter how you look at it. I still can't see what Veneziano sees in him. Out of all people to fall for he had to choose him. What the hell? I don't get it.

"Ve~! Romano, you're frowning!" Veneziano said, bringing me out of my own thoughts for a moment. "Did something bad happen?"

"It's...nothing," I said quietly.

"Come on, big brother! It's not that bad having Germany over is it?"

"..." I look over at the potato bastard who was looking away like he felt that out of place. "Yes, it is. Take him and go."

"Oh come on, Romano! Don't be like that! I know! I'll go get us some PASTA!" I rolled my eyes at him. "You two wait here and I'll be right back!" Before I could even tell him what a stupid idea that was, he ran off. I sighed and sat down on my couch, crossing my legs and my arms, refusing to look at potato head.

"Er... Romano?" He said. I ignored him. He sat down next to me. That bastard. Like he really thinks we can get along just because Veneziano wanted us too? He's stupid. "Look, I know you don't like me very much but can you at least tell me why?"

Why? WHY? This bastard was asking why?! I had plenty of reasons to hate him! Why did he even have to ask?

"Please answer me..." He sighed. He wasn't going to give up was he? Damn it.

"... Because..." I snapped and looked over at him. "First of all, do you have any idea what it's like to be second to you?! To my own brother, even!"

He stayed quiet but looked surprised.

"Yeah! He can't give me one damn compliment, but he can give YOU twenty without even having to think about it! When we were younger... When I lived with Spain and he lived with Austria, no matter how far apart we were, we were 'd come to me for everything. And now that he has you, he barely even visits and when he does he drags you along with him!"

"So..." He got all quiet. "It is because... you are jealous of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, potato head! There are more reasons than that!"

"Like?"

"Like the fact that no mateter how hard he tries, you don't pay nearly as much attention to Veneziano as he does you."

"..."

"What? Nothing to say?! Oh, how about that time he came to my place without you for once? What happened again?"

"..."

"Yeah, I remember. You got angry at him for something stupid and he ran off because of it! He came to my place crying over some stupid fight that you two had!"

"I-"

"No, I'm not listening until I'm done. You wanted to know why I hate you so much?! I'm telling you so just shut the hell up and listen you bastard!"

"... Okay..."

"Your food is disgusting, you treat Veneziano like crap, you're a stupid bastard, you always come here acting like you'd rather not be here even when I haven't even said anything yet! Like everyone else, you'd rather be around Veneziano, yet you don't even treat him like he's anything special! He writes songs for you, gives you presents, makes you food, sneaks into your bed for crying out loud! Yet you're too stupid to see how he feels about you regardless of all that! And if you did happen to realize it, you're an idiot for not saying anything because every time he's sad it's because he can't tell if you like him or even back or even know that he likes you in the first place!"

"..."

"What?!"

"It seems like... most of this is because of Italy..."

"Damn right it is!"

"Why?"

"Because he's my little brother you stupid bastard! I have been there every step of the way for little Veneziano and I will not just let him get hurt by some potato bastard like you!" I huffed. "When I was younger and living with Spain, there used to be German soldiers that'd show up and ruin shit for us! Spain would always come home with scars, exhausted and drained! And it was all because of you're men! Then you go and make friends with my brother as if I don't even have a say! You could hurt him just like you did Spain some day!"

He stood up. "I would never hurt Italy! Never!"

I stood up and got in his face. "And how can you be so sure?! We're countries, meaning we don't always have a say in who we got to war with! That's chosen by our people, isn't it?! What if something happens and you HAVE to fight him?! What then!"

"..."

"Exactly! You can say what you want but little things like that can change things for good if you're not careful!"

"... So..." He sat back down. Finally. I sat down, too. "You don't trust me then...? That's why?"

"Yes!"

"But... why? I mean, you seemed to hate me the moment you met me. Italy didn't like me as much back then, right? You didn't have to worry as much!"

"It's because I KNEW he would fall in love with you like he did!"

"..."

"What you weren't execting that?!"

"Of course i wasn't! How is it that you knew when even Italy didn't?"

"Because you are just like him!" I blurted it out before I could stop it.

"Like who? Italy? You're wrong about that."

"No, bastard, not Veneziano!"

"Then who?"

"That little brat who made Italy cry all those years ago!"

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know him..."

"Tell me anyways."

"... Holy Rome."

"...Holy... Rome?"

"Yeah, read up on your own history some time."

"I know who he was!"

"Then don't repeat it like a dumbass! Like I said, you're just like him..."

"How..?"

"You look almost exactly the same... You act the same, too. You're country was once his..." I shook my head. "I can make a thousand comparisons! You're just like him! That stupid boy that broke Veneziano's heart!"

"I... How?"

"How what?"

"How did it... happen?"

I sighed loudly in frustration. Why does he have to ask so many questions?! I decided to just tell him.

_"It was a long time ago when me and Veneziano were still small and living with Spain and Austria...That little brat was living there with him.. They got close after a while. Veneziano fell in love with him right away. I don't think he really knew what that meant back then though... He started spending more time with him. Whenever I'd go to visit, he would tell me all about that bastard and I'd just listen, figuring he couldn't be that bad if he made Veneziano so damn happy. I decided to give him a chance. They weren't in any relationship or anything really special at the time. But you could just tell how much they meant to each other.. At some point, the brat had to go into war. He told Veneziano he loved him and Veneziano did the same. They kissed as a goodbye and then he left. Veneziano cried to me when he left to go to war. But he tried believing that he'd come back some day and keep his stupid promise to him. _

_"Eventually Veneziano got worse. He started doubting whether the little bastard would come back or not but he didn't ever completely give up on him. Then one day when we were sitting around and just talking, France showed up and told him that he'd died in battle. Veneziano wouldn't stop crying. He locked himself up for a while and only came out to use the restroom and eat. He'd even skip meals after a while. I had to be the one to handle his country matters for him... It was hard at first but I got used to it. He eventually got better but he never got 100% better or anything. He wouldn't even fight wars. Instead he'd just hide until it was over. Then after a while, you showed up. He was suddenly just as happy as he used to be. He wasn't as useful anymore but he was cheerful all the damn time and I was happy even though he got annoying. Then he wouldn't shut the hell up about you. I decided to see you for myself... I hated you as soon as I saw you. I couldn't help it. I knew that if he wasn't careful, you'd put him through just as much pain as that other bastard did. And I don't want him living through that again. I may not look like I care... but I love my little brother. And I will always be there to protect him even if he doesn't want me to anymore. That's why I hate you. I have no doubt in my mind at all that you'll hurt him the same way."_

"I..." Potato head was speechless.

"Hey, guys!" Veneziano ran in with some food and set it down on the coffee table in front of us. "I hope I didn't take too long!"

"Not at all," potato head replied.

"Good!" Veneziano sat down next to him and smiled as he ate. Potato bastard just ate with him like nothing happened.

Bastard.

**A/N: This wasn't that good but oh well. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed anyways!**


End file.
